Lágrimas
by Histeria
Summary: SasuxNaru Ambos eramos conscientes, pero disfrutamos tanto el dolor que lo ignoramos y juntos, siempre juntos, compartiremos las noches de pecado. Por favor Sasuke, otra noche más. Oneshot.


**N/a: **_Presea ha descubierto que hacer oneshots resulta adictivo, pero dejemos eso de lado. Esta vez hablamos de un SasuNaru, mi pequeña y dulce obsesión. Esta vez, trate de plasmar la relación desde un ambito incestuoso, y no, no hay Uchihacest, si quieren entender mejor a lo que me refiero, tendrán que leer el fic mis estimados seres inferiores (frase robada, kuku (?))._

_Fic especialmente dedicado a Angelxchan, mi beta y una de mis mejores amigas, chica gracias por soportar mis desvarios, juegos mentales y demás._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y Sasuke no me pertenecen, mucho menos la serie entera, Kishimoto solo me los presta para escribir chorradas._

Lágrimas

_Todo sucedió tan rápido..._

Sus ojos viajaron al firmamento, amargas lágrimas resbalaban de entre sus morenas mejillas y entonces se preguntó ¿por qué? Bajo los ojos y el suelo recibió su mirada, apretó las sabanas con frustración. Era tan molesto, dolía tanto que ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más lo iba a soportar ni mucho menos cuántas lágrimas más iba a derramar. Un profundo suspiro escapo de sus labios y su mano derecha viajo a limpiar el llanto, era insoportable, pero no había más qué hacer. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con cansancio y decidió dejarse llevar por el sueño, que la inconsciencia le hiciera olvidar y que entre sus sueños, todo fuera a mejorar. Su utopía... dónde estaba su utopía.

-----------------------------

Los rayos solares impactaron contra su rostro y no vio más opción que levantarse. Sus pies viajaron automáticamente al baño y allí se permitió observar su reflejo en el cristal. Sus ojos, vacíos, ya no mostraban aquel brillo desde entonces. No le tomo importancia, cepillo sus dientes como un autómata y paso a ducharse y vestirse para el nuevo día que le esperaba. Nuevamente, su reflejo en el espejo, esta vez con el uniforme de secundaría. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, una mascara sonriente se apodero de su rostro, camuflajeando lo que él quería ocultar con un notable éxito.

Tomo lo necesario y salió de su departamento sin molestarse en desayunar, no hacía falta, ya en el colegio comería algo. Sus pies recorrían las calles con calma mientras su mirada se posaba un par de segundos en cada persona que se pasaba por su camino, diferenciando con una sorprendente facilidad a cada una de ellas. Siempre se sorprendía, tanta gente... tantas vidas, cada una de ellas con un significado diferente, otras ni siquiera se molestaban en tomarle importancia a su propia existencia, en otras palabras, vivir por vivir. Decidió dejar de distraerse y caminar más rápido a su destino, el lugar que le torturaba diariamente y no precisamente por el esfuerzo académico.

Al llegar al portón optó por correr hasta su aula, justo cuando iba llegando al colegio el timbre había sonado y se vio en la obligación de esforzarse más de lo planeado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando, al llegar al aula, el profesor aún no había llegado. Sonrió como de costumbre, si, la costumbre... ya no sonreía porque realmente quisiera. Una vez en su silla, su mirada viajo al cielo, el día estaba tan azul como su ojos mientras que la noche era tan negra como los de él... no, todo en él era oscuridad y se preguntaba si pronto le atraparía y le arrastraría a ese mundo. Decidió olvidarlo, que sus recuerdos fuesen ignorados al menos por hoy.

Mas el destino era cruel y él, no se podía interponer. La prueba de ello estaba justo en la puerta del aula, su hermano, si... aquel al que deseaba en secreto y lo peor del caso era que él ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada ni mucho menos parecía importarle su presencia; después de todo, él solo era el hijo de una amante.

Apartó los ojos del arrogante Uchiha el cual era, como siempre, el objetivo de adulaciones y pasó a prestarle más atención al cuaderno al frente suyo. Miró cejudo la página totalmente en blanco y en su mano, un lápiz de carbón. La última vez se había llevado una fuerte reprendida por estar dibujando en clases, pero como a él no le importaba lo que esa bola de inconscientes tuviesen para decir, siempre les ignoraba. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su arte, su musa le recordó inevitablemente a las nubes y el cielo estrellado, las fuentes de su inspiración.

Una sonrisa sincera curvó sus labios y procedió a comenzar el dibujo. Su mano se movía con habilidad mientras que sus ojos recorrían detalladamente su creación, una vez en casa, pasaría su boceto a un lienzo y plasmaría sus deseos e ilusiones entre pinturas de oleo, sólo, entre la oscuridad de su habitación.

Una chica se asomó disimuladamente sobre su hombro, observando interesada lo que con palabras no podía explicar. Naruto se sintió inevitablemente observado y devolvió la mirada hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a la chica inevitablemente. Le observo interrogante mas termino por sonreír y mostrarle su dibujo a la chica pelirosa.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó, la chica llamada Sakura sonrío con diversión y se limitó a observar el boceto más detalladamente.

-Que mujer tan bella- alagó, el rubio sonrío y decidió seguir con su trabajo, aún con ella observando a un lado.

-Es mi madre, Kushina- respondió, la Haruno no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, Naruto era todo un artista y se sorprendía de que el joven nunca hubiese ido a una escuela de arte. Ella no solía preguntar demasiado sobre la vida del Uzumaki, prefería esperar a que él mismo le confiara un poco sobre si mismo.

Pronto, el objeto de sus quebraderos de cabeza pasó a un lado de ambos sin siquiera molestarse en mirar, tanto Sakura como Naruto no pudieron evitar reprimir un escalofrío, aquel joven pelinegro paso a sentarse en la última silla de la fila, detrás de Sakura y siendo Sakura la que se sentaba detrás de él. La chica suspiró para después revolver con cariño los cabellos rubios, pasando a hablar con una de sus amigas llamada Ino.

_Llevame a tu oscuro destino, permiteme acompañarte en medio de la soledad..._

-Ella siempre nos acompañará- escuchó debilmente, sus ojos se entrecerraron mas no devolvió la mirada hacia atrás. Podía sentir con claridad la mirada del Uchiha sobre su nuca, eso le ponía nervioso.

-Sasuke...- fue todo lo que sus labios pudieron dejar escapar, mordió su labio inferior casi a tal punto de hacerle sangrar ligeramente, nada grave afortunadamente. Dejo de dibujar y apretó los puños por puro instinto, ya no sabía qué hacer o pensar ¿odiarle¿era esa la mejor opción?

¿Para qué? Si al final volverían a caer al abismo del pecado, a compartir noches de delirio sin importar los lazos sanguineos, estaba seguro que pronto pagaría su pecado y el infierno le recibiría con las brazos abiertos. Sonrió con cinismo, como si eso le importara. ¿El infierno? Al demonio con él... ¿Sus padres? Como si a ellos les importara alguna vez sus hijos ¿La sociedad? Que ellos se pudrieran. Sasuke era parte de su todo, dudaba que él sintiera lo mismo pero... ¿qué más daba? Siempre fue un masoquista, aquel que disfrutaba sus caricias y que al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba llorando en soledad. Ambos pagarían con sangre ese "error", error del cual nunca se arrepentiría y esperaría paciente la siguiente invitación silenciosa, aquella que le decía que compartiesen una noche más.

-Una noche más hermano...- dejo escapar en un susurro inaudible, pero que Sasuke fue completamente capaz de escuchar. El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio e inexpresivo, pronto, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo. Tiempo... no estaba seguro que les quedara mucho de eso, pero él era consciente de que ambos disfrutaban del dolor.

_Una noche más..._

-----------------------------

_Ambos compartiremos nuestro pecado y disfrutaremos la agonía de ser fundidos entre las llamas del infierno._

Un suspiro ahogado se escapó de sus labios ¿Dónde había quedado su sentido de razón? No lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba demasiado interesado en ello.

Otra estocada y volvía a llegar a ese punto que tanto le hacía suspirar, se aferró a la pálida espalda, buscando el apoyo que su cuerpo y alma pedían. Más fuerte, más rápido, sentía como su alma se iba a cada embestida que su cuerpo recibía ardiendo en placer. Un hilillo de saliva resbalaba de sus labios, aquella saliva que Sasuke se permitió lamer con lujuria, invadiendo aquellos labios que le hacían delirar de deseo. Abrió los ojos y vio, una vez más, su reflejo en el espejo. Y ahí estaba él, haciendo el amor como un desesperado en los baños del gimnasio de su colegio, haciendo el amor con su hermano de sangre... y se preguntó nuevamente ¿por qué?

Comenzó a reir suavemente por lo descabellado de la situación mientras que Sasuke lamía con dedicación la delicada zona de su cuello, el Uchiha no se molestó en preguntar la razón, estaba demasiado concentrado en hacerle sentir placer, aquel placer prohibido. Su mirada vago a las pequeñas ventanas situadas a lo alto de una de las paredes, por ahí se colaba el plateado brillo lunar, ese brillo que le decía que, una vez más, volvían a compartir otra noche de pecado.

-O-otra noche...ahhh- casi no pudo completar su frase, Sasuke no le tenía compasión y disfrutaba de hacerle gemir de placer. El pelinegro analizó un momento sus palabras, mas no se detuvo. No les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que la farza fuera descubierta, él no quería separarse, necesitaba el contacto que le recordara que él le pertenecía.

No...

Se estaba equivocando, no era de esa forma.

Ambos se pertenecían...

Naruto sintió complacido como Sasuke le volvía a sostener fuertemente de la cintura, llegando a ese punto que tanto disfrutaba. Pero nuevamente, las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos, recordandole amargamente que lo que hacía no estaba bien, los hermanos no deberían compartir algo más que cariño fraternal... Pero entonces¿qué hacía él en ese momento¿por qué compartía otra noche de pecado¿qué era eso que le dolía tanto? No lo podía saber, le desesperaba tanto no saber qué hacer y al fin y al cabo, lo único que podía hacer era seguir llorando en silencio.

_Demuestrame que me odias, pisoteame el corazón... pero nunca me dejes solo..._

_Las noches son más oscuras sin ti..._

"No esta bien, no, no está bien...".

Se repetía inutilmente y siempre caía en lo mismo, rogando porque fuera más fuerte, porque llegara nuevamente ahí y que, cuando el sol se oculte entre los edificios, volvieran a tener otra noche de pecado. Era contradictorio, demasiado para si mismo. Quería que siguiera pero a la vez sabía que no estaba bien, no le importaba lo que otros dijeran pero al mismo tiempo si le importaba.

Un profundo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, buscó desesperadamente la boca de su amante prohibido, siendo correspondido con descontrolada pasión. Y fue en ese momento, que cada una de sus interrogantes se fueron respondiendo por si solas. ¿Qué hacía él? Él estaba haciendo el amor con su todo ¿Por qué compartía otra noche? Porque le amaba ¿Qué era eso que le dolía tanto?... El corazón... ¿por qué? porque era una tortura no poder demostrarselo abiertamente, porque dolía tener que amarle en silencio, temiendo el qué diran.

-No pienses- fue lo que escuchó.

-¿Q-qué dices...?- tuvo que preguntar, la mente se le nublaba y trataba de hacer todo lo posible por no caer inconsciente sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

-¿No lo entiendes?- la voz del Uchiha sonó molesta y de inmediato Naruto acudió a abrazarle fuertemente, dejando que las lágrimas tocaran la piel de su hermano -la noche es nuestra, olvidate de lo demás-.

El rubio asintió suavemente con la cabeza, procediendo a besar el cuello de su amante.

-No debo pensar, la noche está para nosotros- trato de convencerse, intentó que solo la voz de Sasuke inundara sus pensamientos.

-Solo nuestra, Naruto...-.

_Y compartiremos juntos el dolor_

_Sentiremos como la vida se nos va cada noche_

_y cuando el mundo deje de existir_

_entonces podré ser dueño de tus labios_

_solos los dos_

_en nuestra oscura y solitaria habitación..._

-----------------------------

**N/a: **_Eso fue todo, gracias por leerlo y bla bla bla. Cualquier rr que llegué inesperadamente, será respondido en Senseless, osea, mi blog (el link esta ubicado en mi profile). Las canciones en que el fic fue inspirado estarán en mi profile igualmente, y si me animo, un link para que vean un video de cada canción. ¿Críticas, quejas o parecidos? Un rr._

_No me queda más que decir, sino que tomen mucha leche, desvelense porque hace bien... y hagan cosas malas. _

_Se despide,_

_Presea Combatir._


End file.
